In conventional telephonic systems, it is difficult to avoid or prevent telephone solicitation. In particular, robo-callers or automated calling systems tend to connect with called parties, regardless of the called parties having set options for no call or no solicitation. Although some systems have protocols or procedures in place in attempts to prevent such telephone solicitations, robo-callers and automated calling systems continue to call called parties.
Hence, there is a need for more robust and scalable solutions for implementing telephone solicitation prevention using enhanced voice over Internet protocol (“VoIP”) functionalities in conjunction with secure telephone identity revisited (“STIR”) secure handling of asserted information using tokens (“SHAKEN”) protocols and/or implementing validation of telephone number assignment using a universally unique identifier to telephone number database query.